When You Said Forever and Always
by ForeverSnow101
Summary: Jack can't remember anything before he was 15. Elsa is a Foster kid who wants to forget most of her life. Jack is a free spirit, open book. Elsa is a loner who's keeping a secret that might be the death of her. Complete opposites right? Though, Neither of them used to believe in Forever and Always until now.
1. Elsa

Chapter 1 ELSA

_Elsa_

My Name is Elsa Cold, and this is the story of my unextroardiary life, well until I met him.

When I was 7 years old, my parents died in a car crash when they were going to visit my aunt Primrose. I was attending school at the time, so I never got the chance to say goodbye. Now, they're gone.

My sister Anna and I were placed in foster care shortly after their death. Aunt Prim was fit unworthy or something to claim us. So there was no one else in the family that could take us in.

One Morning, Anna and I were building a snowman at a park next to the house we were living in at the time. We didn't have a carrot for his nose, but he was still the best snowman we ever made. I spun the snowman around to face Anna. "I'm Olaf, and I like Warm hugs" I made the snowman say in a weird voice. Anna ran up to Olaf and hugged him. "I love you Olaf"

A man named Ryan, I found out later that Ryan was his name, came and told Anna it was time for her to go. Anna didn't want to though. We grabbed on to each others hands and wouldn't let go. I didn't want to lose Anna like I lost my parents. We held tight as we we're screaming and crying for him not to separate us.

A woman had to come and calm us down. She told Anna and me that Anna got adopted by a very nice family, but I didn't. She told us to say our goodbyes.  
I grabbed Anna and pulled her in to a hug. I didn't want to let her go, I couldn't. The woman grabbed Anna's hand and said it was time to go, but before she did Anna whispered "Do you want to build a snowman?". I wanted to cry, and I did.

They started to walk away, then I yelled back "Of course I want to build a snowman". I wanted to run to her. Ryan had his hand on my shoulder preventing me from moving. "Of course I want to build a snowman" I told myself.

I just stood there for a few minutes starring in the direction of where Anna went. Then Ryan had to lead me back to the house. Where there was no longer anything for me to hold on to. Since then, I never had any hope because everything I ever had was taken away from me. Forever and Always.

After 5 years of being in and out of foster families. When I was 12 I was living with the Fritz family. I had to walk home one evening because Mr. and Mrs. Fritz were attending a cities public board meeting and couldn't pick me up. It was a pretty far walk, but I liked the silence of being alone.

I got lost, and it was dark. I couldn't find my way. I- I was passing by a dark alley when this man appeared out of nowhere. He had greyish skin, black hair, and evil glowing yellow eyes. I tried to run past him but- but he grabbed me. I couldn't scream for help because he put his hand over my mouth and and, I just can't it was too horrible. I am sorry, I just can't live through it again.

I had blacked out though. When I came back to I was in someone's arms. I didn't see their face, but I heard them whisper "shhh, it'll be okay, your gonna be alright". I noticed though that I was wearing a jacket, and I wasn't wearing it before I think. I had assumed it was the boy's coat.

Before I fell back asleep, I managed to whisper "thank you" and the next thing I remember was walking up in a hospital bed with weird tube things up my nose and an ivy in arm. People in white coats talking in the corner. Even my foster family was there acting worried,

However a week after I got back from the hospital I was put back in to the Foster System. I have been to 10 different homes since then.

Now I have been moved to Arena, Nebraska to live with the Bennetts until they find an excuse to get rid of me like all the others. That has been the pattern for as long as I can remember, that's been the pattern _Forever._

**A/N Hey Guys this story Idea was bugging me for awhile so I had to write it. Jack's back story will be in the next story if yo wanted to know. BTW Elsa WAS raped, I get my ideas from other great writters. I hope you guys like this story, LUV ya :D**

**SUPPORT THE JELSA CAUSE :D**


	2. Jack

Chapter 2

_Jack_

My name is Jackson Overland Frost, but everyone calls me Jack. And I don't remember anything before I was 15. Let me explain.

Apparently, Me, my sister, and mom were going to the ice rink that just opened up. We were going there for my sister, Emma's birthday. She was begging mom to go for awhile I guess.

Everyone told me that a man who was texting and driving crashed in to our car, killing both my sister and mother. I was lucky though. I woke up in a hospital bed with only some broken bones, nothing that wouldn't heal. Though I also woke up with amnesia and couldn't even remember what my family looked like. When they showed me a picture of them, I didn't believe them.

I looked way different from my family. My sister and mother both had the same brown eyes. Emma had straight brown hair, and my other had curly brown hair. Very different from my blue eyes and white hair. Everyone told me I looked like my father when I didn't believe them. They also told me my father has been dead for 10 years. I don't remember him, or her, or anyone for that matter.

A couple weeks later, the hospital released me in to the custody of my Uncle, Mani Moon. We didn't really talk much, we still don't. I wish I could remember him. He always tries to talk about when I was a kid, but I never understand any of it. So it just turns in to awkward silence after awhile.

Since the accident, I have been attending Arena High. No one new me before the car crash there so it was just easier to get to know people, and less awkward. My best friend is this Guy named Hiccup. He's been labeled the dork of the entire school, but if you get to know him he is a really cool guy. He has a thing for dragons though, and it get's weird sometimes but he's still cool.

Well to be up to date, it has been two years since the accident. I am turning 17 in 2 months. That's pretty cool I guess, I have my own truck, so I don't need to ride the bus anymore. No really that might be the best thing. The bus was fine but driving your own car just feels like freedom, like I am flying.

When I woke up this morning Uncle Moon was already at work, like usual. So I took a shower. For some reason I always like my showers cold, It was a rush. After I got out of the shower I grabbed an old blue tee and jeans that faded away most of their color. I also ate a pop tart before I left cause we were out of cereal.

I jumped in my truck and turned on the engine, I loved that noise. Then my phone buzzed. I reached over to get it. Punzie had sent me a text.

R: can't meet up with you guys today, showing some new girls around.

Normally Punzie, Merida, Hiccup, and I would meet up before class to hang out. Mostly all our free time at Arena we spent hanging out. People had started calling us 'the Big Four' a year ago. Punzie and I actually dated for about 2 months, but decided we rather be just friends. Now she's with this Flynn guy. He's cool.

I looked over to the clock in the truck. 7:27. Shit. I'm gonna be late if I don't start driving. So I backed out of the garage and in to the street. It was a boring ride, so I turned on the radio. Demons was playing. I think it's a cool song. Listening to music really just makes the drive feel quicker because it felt like I got there in no time.

Everyone had already gotten to homeroom though. I ran to my locker and threw my backpack in there. I close my locker gently though so the people in their classes wouldn't hear me. I started to walk back to homeroom which was all the way across the building and then I had to go upstairs. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I didn't even hear the voices from around the corner.

When I turned the corner my head smashed up against someone else's and we had dropped our books all over the floor. "Oh a, sorry about that" I was the one going in the out door anyway. Both me and the person I crashed in to knelt down to pick up our books. I looked up to find out I had crashed in to a girl, I didn't recognize her though. She was still looking at the books scattered on the ground.

"It's fine, It was- it was my fault" obviously it wasn't though. Why is she blaming her self? I was still looking at her head. then her eyes moved up to look back at me. Her eyes were so crystal blue. I could have gotten lost in them. We were looking at each other for awhile. Then her face broke out in a blush. I laughed at it. Which seemed to make her face get even more red.

"Names Jack, what's yours?" I was smiling at her. We both stood up. I was still starring in to her eyes. They were just so.. well... beautiful. The girl showing a weak smile before she spoke. "Elsa".

**A/N I trying to make my chapters gradually longer. I just tend to lose interest an hour and a half in to it. So well it takes me awhile. But pushing through cause I like this story.**

**_L.M.H Shimmer Shine:_**** Thank you that means a lot that I know people like it, So here's your more :)**

**SUPPORT THE JELSA CAUSE :D**


	3. Bennetts

_Chapter 3_

_Elsa_

_1 day earlier_

It was a silent ride over to the Bennett's house. I looked over to see Clara, the woman who has always tried to get me in to a good home. She had her brown hair pulled back in to a high bun like always. She always would drive me to the houses I was going to be staying at. I think she just did it so she could tell me to be good and all that. She was the closest thing to family I had left.

We were a couple blocks away from the Bennett's home before Clara decided to break the void silence. "You know, there are 2 children in the Bennett family, and a dog" I knew that of course though, they gave me like a paper all about that. Clara probably said that because she knows I get along better with kids. They are usually more cheerful and joyful and they always make me laugh.

I smiled at her. She always tried to make me feel better. She's just seen me get kicked out of so many homes. She genially cared if I got adopted or not, unlike a bunch of people who just do it for the paycheck.

Clara pulled up to this two story home on the corner. It looked just like the picture they showed me. I sighed and grabbed my bags from the back of the car. Actually it was only one bag. I didn't have much to bring. All I had was clothes, toothbrush, hair brush, a picture of my whole family on Christmas when I was 5, and the last letter I ever got from Anna.

The last letter I got from Anna was a happy 13th birthday card. She even attempted to draw snowflakes on it. But most of them just looked like hexagons with holes in them. After what happened when I was 12 I just really started shutting everyone out. When I realized I was thinking about the birthday card, my grin turned in to a frown. Brought back too many painful memories.

Clara and I walked up to the front door. "Don't forget, best behavior" Clara teard up a little, like she did every time I left. The thing is, I never knew if she was happy I could get a chance for a new home, or if she was sad she might not see me for awhile. I gave Clara a big hug. The hug lasted for a couple seconds before I let her go.

Then we just stood there for a second. Clara glanced over to me, them she knocked on the door.

A tall brunette woman opened up the door. I recognized her face from the picture I was given, it was Mrs. Bennett. Mrs. Bennett smiled at us. She turned around and yelled "George, get in here. Elsa is here". Mr. Bennett got to the front door and smiled too. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was really tall. I had to tip my head back most of the way to reach his eyes. "You must be Elsa Cold, come in come in.". He lead me and Clara in to their living room.

"You two must be famished, I have some muffins in the kitchen" Mrs. Bennett pointed out. Clara shock her had and said she needed Mr. Bennett to sign a few more papers because he wasn't able to last week. I however., was starving because I didn't eat anything this morning. "I-I a would enjoy one, thank you" I managed to get out of my mouth.

Mrs. Bennett smiled and gestured my towards the kitchen. The kitchen was small, brown walls with white cabinets on the walls. It was really, homey? I guess. There was a plate of muffins sitting on the counter. There were a couple plates actually, like she had been making muffins for hours. " There is blueberry, banana nut, chocolate chip, and double chocolate. I didn't know what you liked, so I made a couple different flavors as you can see". She grabbed one of the blueberry's and took a bite of it.

I silently grabbed a double chocolate muffin and said "thanks". I took a small bite and my eyes seemed to widen. It just tasted so good, much better then the store bought ones that I got sometimes. "This is amazing" I said while covering my mouth with my hand. Her smile grew and she joyfully said thank you. Clara and Mr. Bennett walked in to the kitchen and I was already half way done with my muffin.

"I guess I'll be on my way then, Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, goodbye Elsa". Clara took her papers and waved to me as she went out the door. For awhile there was a bit of awkward silence but I was used to that. What I wasn't used to was actual conversations. After I finished eating, Mrs. Bennett started to talk to me again. "SO Elsa do you want me to show you to your room?" I nodded.

She lead me up to a room filled with everything pink and magical looking. It must be a little girl's room, duh. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with my daughter Sophie until the room you'll be staying in has been cleaned out". I set my bags down on the floor next to the closet. "Ya that's a fine" I gave her a small smile. I always had shared rooms with other girls.

I heard a door open and shut and the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. "That must be your little roomie now" Mrs. Bennett said while gesturing for me to come down stairs with her. I walked behind her slowly, hoping I wasn't going to be noticed by anyone. I saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, grab an apple from the fridge, I also saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes running around in a tutu.

"Jamie, Sophie, are guest is here" I managed to hear Mrs. Bennett say from the other side of the wall. Then my eyes met with the little Sophie's. "Pretty" she ran over to me and hugged my legs. I was shocked a little at first, but then I smiled. She reminded me a lot of Anna already. "A- Hi Sophie". She looked up at me again. "Hi Elsie, that's what I'm gonna call you" She made me smile even more.

That Jamie boy walked over to me a held his hand in front of me. "Hi Elsa I'm Jamie" I shook his hand. "Hi Jamie". Mrs. Bennett walked over to us to get Sophie off of me legs. "Well I guess you met all of us then". Right after she said that a dog pounced on my making me fall on my butt. Then the dog started licking my face. I was laughing and my face was all slobbery now. "Oh ya that's Abby".

**A/N Yep this is what your getting, little happy I got to a thousand words though.. Next Chapter will also be Elsa's POV. But I wanted to end it here. Hope you guys are liking this story, Leave reviews I luv them :)**

**iceprincess: Thank you, and here is your update :). Anna may pop up. NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHEN lol.**

**SUPPORT THE JELSA CAUSE :D**


End file.
